GLASS
by Beyond.L.Lawliet
Summary: When usefulness has run it's course there is no reason to continue playing by the rules. If the game needs finishing, why not cheat? No romantic pairing. Main Characters: Aizen/OC/Gin DARK FICTION
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so I will eventually continue writing on my story Touch of a Demon but for now, this story has been plaguing my mind for quite some time and so I decided to release it from my brain and out to you guys.

Warning: This story will be dark, graphic and possibly maddening. That is how I envision it anyways. Life is rated M and therefore, this story is. It is the darker side of Aizens dark side. The darkest and most evil of his aspects in my opinion will be portrayed.

For all of those young kids looking to read a 'sex story' this is not for you. This will have nonconsensual sex or otherwise known as RAPE and psychological torture of sorts.

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo owns BLEACH.

And so…

GLASS

Prologue

Forget What You Know.

Forget what you know about Aizen, Gin, Tosen and the entire Soul Society, because it's irrelevant to what I am going to tell you. I knew Aizen for who and what he was from the moment I met him; Evil, narcissistic, cruel and above all else, manipulative. He can manipulate actions, the way people move and act around him, is all done according to him. The way he wants them to move is like a chess master and his board pieces. One might even call him a "Master of Man" or you could call him "God." In those terms, I call him "Devil." But no matter…I never knew the sweet Aizen, Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Aizen, I knew him as Aizen-Sama from the beginning. It wasn't until the end though, that I understand what it all meant. How knowing him could be so fatal and how my good eye and observation skills had sent me tumbling to the pits of hell.

It was the night before he was to leave Soul Society to continue his experiments. Urahara Kisuke had just been promoted to captain status, Gin was the size of a twelve year old and Tosen was…well Tosen and I was that tall, lean, and strange girl with startling dark blue eyes and wavy black hair. Gin would tease me about my hair, how the length of it would be the death of me; It reached the tops of my thighs when up in a ponytail and my five foot eight height made my hair look even longer.

I was called to join Aizen for a discussion in his private barracks that night. His eyes held mine the way they always would whenever he saw me for the first time in awhile, as if his eyes had somehow dehydrated from the lack of my appearance. He had stood up from his place by his desk and took my hand. Physical contact between us was not uncommon, he often reached out and stroked my hair or at that time, he had become interested in the space between my shoulder and neck. After I had seated myself across from him on his floor, he had reached out again towards me, to that spot on my neck. I had felt a prick and the next thing I remember, He was inside of me. Burning and stinging like fire as he stroked slowly. In my state, I recall thinking that he was trying to please me. To make it worse, to make it hurt more afterwards. He knew physical pain was nothing in comparison with emotional torment. When he had the chance to inflict such pain, he did, and this was something I knew very well.

The Beginning.

* * *

' When buy a light bulb they are fresh and new, shine brightly and show promise for new light. And even though they light up immediately, they do not die immediately. They flicker, shudder and shake for as long as a few days before they finally fade away. ' –Me

This story will progress quickly through the plot and I hope it keeps your attention. It is dark and will go into plenty more detail from here on out. Please review if you can. I would love to hear your suggestions and opinions if you'll express them to me.


	2. On the Prowl

Moving right along…

GLASS

Chapter 2

On the Prowl

'Not much longer.' I thought. Waking up early is one of my more normal traits. I didn't bother looking at the alarm clock; I knew it was going to release its annoying siren soon. This will be the second morning in the dorm room and although the other girls are…irritating at best, it's still more comfortable than sleeping on a hay stack. I sat up suddenly and the alarm buzzed. 'No time to waste!' I thought and lurched across the room and into the bathroom to shower before the other girls.

I showered quickly and threw my uniform on afterwards. The others were still babbling wearily and one was still in bed. I didn't bother waving goodbye and walked swiftly through the halls. There were a few students like me, eager and excited, that were roaming anxiously outside their classrooms doors. I moved further down the hall to my first class and was very happy to see that the door was open. I poked my head in.

"Oh…" I gasped. I held myself against the door and took in the place I was going to spend the next year in. All of the chairs ascended row by row. Each row accompanied by pretty desks and a window at the end. I was in the door at the bottom of the staircase that led up to each row. I was about to take my seat, the first row by the window, when I felt a flicker of air to my left. I jumped quickly to the side and was greeted with what seemed like astonishment and then I was swallowed in by chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello. Are you going to come in?"

"…what?" I stood there for a moment with my mouth open. He had wavy brown hair and wonderful eyes. A very handsome man…he also had a Captains Haori on. He stood back a moment I from that I was able to see him in full. He was tall. Over six feet but not by much and he was strong. The hair on my neck rose when I felt his spiritual pressure. It wasn't normal, and it was then that I started feeling uncomfortable. Spiritual pressure is like a weapon, it can be wielded as a weapon or if you are strong enough, it can even become like another limb. His spiritual pressure was all over me…like he was analyzing me in some perverted way.

" I won't ask twice." He turned away and went over to his desk. Strange I hadn't noticed him before. I stepped into the room and walked over to the seat I had chosen. I spent the next few minutes staring at him, he did likewise. He sat at his desk looking over at me calmly a few times and then he just sat there with his head leaned onto his right hand. Students started flocking in and he turned his attention to them. Smiling politely as they walked by and conversing with a few of them.

"Take your seats." He announced a little later. The room scattered into place and quieted down quickly. Who wouldn't? Our teacher was a captain, a very powerful captain. However, none of the other students seemed to feel about him the way I did.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, Aizen-Taicho, to be traditional…you all can call me Sensei."

"Yes, Sensei." The class answered. He smiled softly and continued.

"It is my job to train and teach you how to protect yourselves and others from a variety of things. Can anyone tell me what these things might be?" he paused a moment and looked my way, "You, please stand and state your name." I stood quickly and bowed.

"Hael Namiro, Sensei."

"Namiro –san, could you answer my question?" I nodded.

"We must protect others and defend ourselves against the spirits of Hueco Mundo. Hollows, the Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lordes, Sensei." The class was silent.

"How did you learn this Namiro-san?" he asked. I shrugged and said dumbly:

"I heard a few Shinigami talking about it." He smiled and told me to take my seat.

The rest of class went by normally. We went over the coursework and what was to be expected of us. The hour that it took him to explain this, he didn't once look over at me. When he dismissed the class I quickly went to grab my things but they fell forward off of the desk before I could grab them. Everyone trickled out of the room as I went to the front of the desk to retrieve my items. I bent slowly and gathered them in my arms and looked at the desk for a moment, recalling the moment when they fell. It made no sense and when I turned to leave the classroom, Aizen Sensei had his head leaned to the side and resting on his hand again. His eyes were narrowed, or at least it looked like that from where I was and he seemed like he was analyzing me again. Then I felt it, that creepy crawling spiritual pressure.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, irritated. He cocked his head towards me curiously.

"Doing what?"

"Sending your spiritual pressure out on me." I pulled my books closer to my chest protectively. He laughed suddenly.

"How awkward! I didn't think you'd be able to feel it. My apologies." For a moment, that rich laughter caught me and I stumbled stupidly where I was standing.

"Well I can, so stop it." I said as I gathered my wits. With that I waltzed out of the room, or at least I was going to until someone bumped into me at the doorway.

"Oh." It said. I looked and had to stifle a gasp. A creepy looking boy with silver hair and squinted eyes was grinning in front of me. He seemed young but his height was rather odd. He seemed very tall for his age. He had a similar spiritual pressure. I know because it crawled over my stomach and went up my back. This boy was searching for something different. Aizen Sensei had been analyzing but this boy was just being rude. It seemed he enjoyed making people feel uncomfortable because when he saw that I had felt it, his smile spread, if that was possible.

"Sorry ma'am. I am a bit shortsighted ya see?" Then he pressed his finger into his eye.

"Gin that is enough." Immediately he dropped his hand and pushed me out of the way to get to Aizen Sensei.

"If you would pardon us, Namiro-san." Gin, as he was called, closed the door before I could say anything.

I stood there for a moment and had turned to leave when I realized I was missing my notebook. I turned back towards the classroom door. It could wait until tomorrow I thought…but I'm a sore loser. I straightened my back and waltzed right back into the room. I didn't stop walking but I saw from the corner of my eye that Gin and Aizen Sensei were at his desk and had been talking. Now both of them were staring at me. I smiled to myself and reached over and grabbed my notebook off the desk, turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I left the door open of course. I wanted the victory so I stood outside of the door and watched as Gin came over and closed it again, cocking his head and grinning as he did so.

I knew they could still feel my spiritual pressure so instead of running away, like I wanted to, I calmly made my way down the hallway and into the courtyard. I sat on the nearest bench and raised my knees to rest my head on. My mind was a whirlwind of questions. Why did my books fall over? Why was that kid so rude? And why was a kid in the Soul Academy? He looked like he was twelve even though he was the size of a normal girl. I was still taller than him but he seemed so young…and what was up with his face? Everything about it was creepy.

"Excuse me?" a sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see a thin girl with blonde hair and brown eyes staring at me with her books against her chest. She must be afraid of me…

"Um, I'm Risa. Yoroshiku." I sighed and shook my head as she introduced herself.

"Sorry! Yoroshiku. My name is Hael Namiro." She took a seat and gazed over at me through her messy hair.

"That was pretty amazing. How you answered the Sensei liked that." I shrugged at her words.

"He asked me a question and I answered. Haven't you ever heard of hollows before?" I stared ahead as I spoke to her. She just shook her head.

"Not really. I knew about hollows but not the other things you mentioned. Are those hollows too?" she asked. I looked over at her and wondered if everyone at this school was as clueless as her.

"Yes, they are hollows. Hollows are just basic forms of the other three, the weaker of them. They can evolve into Adjuchas and then into Vasto Lordes. There are very few of those though. But they are more powerful than Captains."

"More powerful than a captain?"

"Yeah." I looked over at her and she was staring across the courtyard absently. I wondered why she didn't know. "Shouldn't everyone know that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. How do you really know that? Shinigami don't walk around Rukongai that much." She said.

"Well that's how I know." I gathered my things and walked away from her. I grabbed my schedule out of my book; Hado. Now this I knew, I was going to master quickly.

I walked quickly back into the building and all the way around to side class. It was outside of the building but the chairs and desks were covered by an awning. Only the targets were unsheltered. Most of the students were already seated. I walked around to the front where there was one desk still available. I stopped halfway through the aisle. It was that weird kid. Silver hair, slit eyes. No wonder no one had taken that seat. I continued down the aisle and sat down and ignored the fact that the other students were whispering about me. I leaned back slightly to accommodate for my too long legs and saw that his head was turned in my direction.

"What?" I asked without looking at him. I figured the conversation would be easier to handle that way.

"Are you talking to me?"his voice came as a shiver up my spine. I responded by releasing some of my spiritual pressure at him. He laughed lightly before releasing his own, concentrating it on my chest. I jerked backwards from the force of it and let out a breath reflexively. I grinned back at him after I had caught my breath.

"What is a freshman doing with that kind of power?" I asked. He leaned over to me and I leaned in closer to him reluctantly.

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." He whispered. I leaned back away from him.

"I don't have one."I scoffed.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." I said firmly.

"Yes, you are. I can tell," he paused," and he can tell." He turned away from me and stared ahead. I followed his gaze and saw the teacher appear in the middle of the target area; Aizen Sensei. He motioned for all of us to stand. He approached the desks and began pacing through the rows.

"Hado is going to be the hardest of the four fighting skills to learn. It takes more concentration and will only progress if you do. The power of your spells will increase as your spiritual pressure does." From where he was behind us, he shot a hado wordlessly at the furthest target and hit it square in the heart, blowing the wood target to rubble.

"That was hado four, white lightening." He told us the incantation, stance and what inner powers needed to be exerted. By the end of his instruction he had ended up walking over to my row and proceeded down the aisle.

"Any volunteers to demonstrate?" He stopped behind me and for a fleeting moment I thought he would pick me until I felt Gin move beside me.

"I would like to Sensei." He said and hopped over the edge of the desk and into the target area. I watched closely as he took his stance, spreading his legs perfectly shoulder width, palms out before him, thumbs interlaced.

"Hado shi, White lightening." White light shot from him palms and hit the target directly ahead, shattering it to pieces.

"Pick a student, Ichimaru-san." I heard Aizen say from behind me, seemingly closer than before. Gin turned and hopped back into his chair, jabbing me in the side as he did so.

"Your turn." He said quietly.

"Prodigy?" I whispered to him. I followed his example by jumping over the desk, making a point to do it more gracefully than he had. I approached the same line and took the target to the left. I positioned my legs and raised my palms.

"No incantation." I whispered quietly to myself. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves and called on a good amount of spiritual pressure to support the hado. I wasn't sure if that is what Gin had done, but it felt right and made sense. I stared ahead at my target and aimed.

"Hado shi, White lightening." In an instant the entire enclosure was lit by a white light and I felt a burning inside my arms as the spell released itself and hit the target. I blinked a few times before I could see what I had done.

"It's gone…" A student said behind me. He was right. I smiled and turned back to Gin. The entire target had disintegrated from the spiritual pressure. Aizen Sensei had made his way back down into the target area and as I passed him I saw a strange smile on his face, a private smile. I lifted myself back into my chair and looked over at Gin who leaned over to my ear.

"Prodigy?" He asked through a fit of small giggles. I leaned closer to his ear and whispered,

"Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Read and Review!

-WM


	3. Not Much Of A Life Anyways

GLASS

Chapter Three

Not Much Of A Life Anyways

'Day one; over.' I thought. Fresh out of my evening shower I crawled slowly into bed, curling onto my side towards the wall. After second period, everything had been normal, no Aizen and no Gin. At this point I am not sure who I dislike more. Gin is creepier, by far but Aizen is so mysterious. Everyone else seems to take to him just fine, but the further the day went on, the more unsettled I became about him, my first impression having been shattered by his spiritual pressure body search. I shivered a little and instinctively twisted around, bolting up from my covers.

"Hiya." Gin sat calmly on the windowsill over my roommate's bed. She turned in her sleep and I glared icily over at him.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. It was then that his eyes opened for the first time. Just a flash of blue-green did I see before they were shut away firmly. His grin widened and I looked down and noticed my nudity. My entire upper body was glowing in the moonlight! I quickly pulled the blankets around me, my face reddening.

"You aren't twelve or thirteen are you?" I asked. No twelve year old would have that audacity I surmised.

"Sixteen, in human years." He said, his face shining gleefully in the light. I scoffed; he was barely younger than me!

"Did you need something?" I asked, frustrated. He smiled.

" Aizen-Sama wants to see you." I looked hurriedly around the room; the girls were turning in their beds, unconsciously reacting to the spiritual pressure in the room.

"You won't leave if I say no will you?"

"Nope."

I turned away from him and threw on my uniform.

"Better hurry up, your girls are wakin' up." I left my hair down in wet tangles and shun-poed out the window onto the ground below; I followed Gin in silence as we quickly made our way across Seireitei and even past the Rukangai District. I committed the trip to memory. We stopped on the outskirts of Rukongai 80. Gin held his hand up in front of nothing, and wordlessly cast a Kido that shattered a barrier, a barrier I hadn't noticed. Anxiety pricked at my insides and I twitched nervously.

"Why is the captain so far out?" I asked. Gin ignored me and we headed inside the barrier, it molded closed behind me and I was blinded by light. I held my arm up to shield my eyes. A voice sounded out, from above I noticed.

"Welcome Namiro-san, to Los Noches." It was Aizen. I dropped my arm and blinked away as my eyes adjusted. We were in a large cavern, a blindingly white cavern. Above, Aizen sat in a ridiculously large chair. Staring at him, I observed in my peripheral vision, a variety of strange shapes; Hollows? I dared a more direct look, my instincts screamed; Adjuchas!

Gin nudged my ribs. I bowed.

"Aizen…" I paused briefly, peeking over at Gin who mouthed 'Sama.' I leaned a little lower, "-Sama." I could _feel_ him smiling.

"Gin, please escort her to my chambers." I heard his receding footsteps. I lifted my head and looked around. Fifteen Adjuchas…and three very small disturbingly silent somethings. Perhaps Vaste Lordes? I cringed and moved a little closer to Gin who walked cheerfully through a doorway that led into a long white hall.

My mind was spinning. My face remained stoic but I was panicking. I had stumbled upon a great secret. I knew what I should not and I was going to die for it. I felt my blood rush, my body telling me to run. I chuckled softly to myself. As if. I pushed my thoughts aside. I would handle this maturely. I wouldn't panic. I wouldn't be afraid. I would _take_ it. I took a breath.

"We are in Hueco Mundo." I stated and Gin chuckled softly.

"Aizen-Sama is ruler here. This is his Palace Los Noches. It is still undergoing... reconstruction." I wondered how true that was.

I assumed the door we were before was Aizens; it was about thirteen feet tall and wide enough for five people to walk through. It opened automatically and Gin and I were summoned inside. The room was white but the walls weren't glowing. The back opened up into a huge view of Hueco Mundo, silently beautiful. Aizen was in a chair just before the ledge.

"Greetings." He smiled. The door closed behind me.

"…Salutations." I said sarcastically. Gin took the back of my head and pushed me forward into a bow. I grit my teeth and shoved him away, keeping my head low. A few moments went by before I felt a tickle on my back. I lurched upwards; Aizen was behind me, my hair between his fingers.

"You have great reflexes." He said, walking around the front me. He stood a few feet away, his eyes leaving my skin red. My heart pounded; He was strong…and fast. As a captain should be but I knew he was more than that. I took a step away from him, scrutinizing him and doing my best to keep my legs steady.

"Gin was late getting to you. I apologize, you did not have enough time to prepare for this meeting," He started, " I could do most of the talking, but I do tire of it. Perhaps you would like to explain to me why you are here."

"I'd rather not." He smirked at me. Pressing me forward. I had many ideas. I could've said 'You're a traitor, leading a rebellion and Im here because I sniffed in the wrong area leaving you with two choices. One less entertaining than the other.' But I didn't.

"You are an opponent of Seireitei. Unknown to them. Your ideals must differ, greatly so. Leading you to challenge their authority. This had been a secret until I noticed small interactions between Gin and yourself, even that, being too dangerous amount of knowledge to let me live." He watched me speak with swirling eyes, contemplating, never once leaving my face.

"You think you are here to die?" he smirked, " If that's what this was about I would have sent Gin. No, you will be of use to me." Strike! I thought. Figured he wouldn't just kill me and be done with it, no. He had to trap me. An easy way out was never an option. He smiled and I twitched unhappily.

"You understand." He said and I scoffed,

"Yeah I understand. " I swayed where I stood. Aizen chuckled darkly and waved me away. Gin came across the room and escorted me out of the room but not before I'd bowed my head once more and uttered what were to be the beginnings of all my sins,

"I understand, Aizen Sama."

As Gin and I made our way back into Seireitei, he stalled at my dormitory window. I stared blankly ahead and waited for his words.

" He wouldn't have targeted you if he thought you would choose death. Your fate was sealed the minute you walked into his classroom." I looked over at him in the window and what I knew had been a straight face, was now a mask of mocking, "'Night." And with his grin, he disappeared into the night.

I turned away from the window, stripped and crawled into bed. Unable to close my eyes, I pondered over the evenings events. The speech, the Hollows, the ways Aizens left foot moved slightly further ahead than his right foot...his monotone voice that was inexplicably evil yet at the same time so smooth and calming. Like a volcano wearing a hula skirt! No matter what you do to it, with it...or _for_ it, it will always be destructive. Yes, I would have to watch my steps.

Rolling to my other side I let out a deep breath.

My life just got very_, very_ complicated.

Sleep.


	4. I Am She And She Is Me

This chapter is dedicated to Youkai Lady; My very first reviewer. Arigatou Gozaimasu! I also want to add, that there will be different points of view in this story.

Glass

Chapter 4

I Am She And She Is Me

A loud beeping pulled her from her dreams and she slammed her hand over the alarm clock. Groaning and stretching, she rose out of bed and walked tiredly to the bathroom. Before falling asleep, she remembered coming to the conclusion that today would probably be the last day she remained in Soul Society. The thought of actually living in the Hollows den didn't sit well…but what's the point in complaining? She didn't have a choice. Sighing, she turned the knob in the shower to scalding and stepped in, enjoying the rising steam. As she washed, it became increasingly obvious that she had lumps of lard protruding from her body. Looking down, she pinched a rosy nipple and watched as it hardened. Small and upturned, they seemed to her, to only be a hindrance. Further down was a triangular patch of dark hair. Not nearly as thick as some of the girls in the dorm though. Soft and light, she knew some of the other girls shaved theirs off but they were always complaining about it being itchy and uncomfortable. The thought never once crossed her mind. The look of a shaved female only seemed to decrease their femininity. There were only a few things she, as a woman, indulged herself in, once was to never alter her body's appearance, and two, showers! Smiling she finished up and stepped out. If she could, she would always be surrounded by water. As it was, she took two showers a day. She pulled a towel over her face and wrapped it around her. As she reached for the door, however, someone opened it. Immediately, she thought of Gin and yelled, but it wasn't Gin who entered. It was one of the older roommates, Lysa.

"Hey! I'm still in here!" She cried. Lysa paid no mind and stripped, pulling her brown hair up and stepping into the shower. Haelyn tried to avoid contact but as Lysa stepped over the tub, her arm hit Haelyns. Still, she seemed not to notice. Haelyn stood confused for a moment before reaching out and watching as her fingers disappeared into Lysas arm.

"Im invisible!"

So this was how it going to be. They would forget about her. Her chest tightened. She would no longer exist in this world. She wondered how far Aizen had gone. Had their memories been erased? She shook her head and walked over before the mirror, hearing Lysa start the water. Haelyn took a brush and combed through her hair, wrapping into a bun behind her head. It was then that a strange sound emanated from the shower. Turning, Haelyn walked over to the tub, her brows furrowed. The noise came again, quieter. 'She couldn't be…' Pulling the curtain back slightly, she stared in awe. Lysa was leaning against the wall, her head back, with one hand over her large breast and the other hidden beneath thick curls. Lysa was much older, and held a very womanly figure. Thick thighs and dark skin, she looked very mature. A burning grew in Haelyns chest; jealousy. She would never look like that. She had never held a womans figure. Even though she was young, she seemed to be growing into a tall, skinny girl with flat hair. She wondered if she would ever be as alluring as Lysa. She watched on as Lysa quickened her pace, pressing and rubbing, faster and faster. Her tongue darted across her lips as she pressed them together, with a quick twitch and a curling of her toes, she reached her peak and collapsed against the wall, panting heavily. Blushing, Haelyn closed the curtain and ran from the bathroom. That was the power of being a woman; The glory of the incredible height of pleasure that only a woman could feel. She had heard that a mans peak was much less powerful and went away quickly. She had also heard that a womans pleasure would vibrate inside of her for nearly an hour. This all proved true awhile later when Lysa emerged from the bathroom, her cheeks flushed and her body aglow. These new feminine feelings festered within Haelyn for a very long while as the other girls rose from their beds and prepared for school. All the while, Haelyn sat, unnoticed on her bed, staring at her thin thighs, small breasts and flat stomach. Not womanly at all. Not having dressed, she was quite a sight when Gin appeared once more at the window. She seemed lost in thought and he grinned wider as his continued presence remained unnoticed.

"Na-Mi-Ro-Chan!" he sang. Causing her to jump, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Damn you, Gin!" She screamed as she scrambled for her clothes.

" Are ya always gunna be naked when I show up? Cause if I didn't have orders, Id be nailin ya right now." He said sarcastically and laughed when a pillow was thrown into his face.

"Shut up and don't talk like that. It's gross!" Haelyn turned and pulled a shirt over her head and shorts over her legs.

"Like what?" Gin said, tossing the pillow away, " Like what, Miro? Dirty? You don't like dirty talk?" Blushing uncharacteristically, she ignored him and grabbed a bag of personal things, fully prepared to leave everything behind. Seeing as she was ready, Gin opened the Garganta and she followed as they once again traveled through the void.

"So, have you figured out a name yet?" Gin suddenly asked.

"A name for what?" she asked, confused.

" For you. Aizen Taicho had to erase you. So you died. Falsified documents to say you died years ago and I've been up all night warpin the memories of all your friends." She listened on in silence. The idea had of course, crossed her mind. She didn't think she'd need to change her name though. Perhaps it was some kind of psychological trap—

"You need to talk while you think." Gin stopped ahead of her, and turned, his grin gone, "The more you stay silent, the more obvious it becomes that you are thinking. That's why you're here; You're too smart. Talk while you think, or don't think until you're alone. Got it?" Startled, she nodded and watched as he lifted his grin and turned once more, walking ahead of her. She followed, not stopping a beat she decided on a name. A secret passion of hers, a little piece of her, no one would ever know. She sighed heavily and took firmer steps. She would be very careful, and as creepy as Gin was, she had the feeling he was trying to help her. Behind that, she wondered, if his name had been changed as well. It _was_ a rather strange name…

They reached the end and stepped through, directly into a large white room.

"This is your room." He said cheerily. She looked around; a baron living room with two large couches, a table between them, two doors on the far wall that lead to a simple bedroom and the other; a large bathroom. She huffed and sat on the couch. Gin turned and went into the bedroom, coming back with a white outfit. He tossed it over to her and she caught it. It was white hakama with a sleevless shirt that had a low cut and virtually no back. Slightly disturbed by the somewhat skimpy garb, she frowned. She had a feeling she didn't have a choice.

"Trust me, that's the most clothes a girl can ever wear around here. You'll see that soon enough." Gin interjected. He was right, she remembered seeing two girls the last time she was here. One had a short dress that defied the law of gravity by somehow staying up to barely cover her ample chest, the other had pants but an extremely low jacket with her cleavage gleaming prominently. She would accept this backless outfit over bringing attention to her small breasts. She nodded. Gin raised an eyebrow expectedly.

"What?" she questioned.

"Well, aren't you gunna change? You can't walk these halls dressed like that." He nodded to her shorts and tank top. she frowned.

"Leave." she demanded. He grinned and sat on the other couch.

"Can't. I've been ordered to stay with you until you become…accustomed."

"Fine." She said, heading for the bedroom. Gin reached around and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Nope. Gotta change right here. Gotta make sure you don't hid anything. 'Sides, Ive seen you plenty." His grin grew and she looked at him, exhausted. He had a point, but she had a feeling he was lying. Tired already of the day's events, she huffed and threw the clothes over the couch. Gin hopped around happily, resting his head on the back of the couch, humming to himself softly. He watched as she blushed and removed her shoes and socks first. He had been ordered to pay very close attention to every little detail about her and report back to Aizen. An order was an order, but he rather enjoyed this one. He was okay being the villain. Aizen had become upset when she had targeted him as the bad guy, that would not do, for his plans. So Gin was to be the one to make her uncomfortable, probe her with energy and figure her out. She was far too attentive. She turned and lifted her shirt, he watched as the muscles of her back flexed and moved, her skin was pale and the darkness of her hair contrasted this trait perfectly. She slipped the shirt over her head and very quickly removed her shorts, wearing black panties. Gin tilted his head; she had a shapely backside and a cute little birthmark just above her right cheek that resembled a star. She pulled the hakama on and tied them tightly around her hips. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he smiled. The outfit was modest but the back showed the truth of what lay beneath. She put the shoes on over the black socks and brushed herself off. It was eerie how well she looked in the arrancar outfit. It fit her perfectly. Still a budding woman, he wondered what the outfit would look like on her as she filled out and grew. He swallowed and stood as she finished.

"You will be meeting with Aizen Taicho shortly. He will explain your routine, after that, you're on your own." He explained. She nodded and fidgeted, " An espada will come to escort you, I'll be leaving now." He smirked and headed to the door. She stood unmoving, watching him until he closed the door. The echo that resounded sounded like a jail cell. She sat down at the couch and lost herself in her thoughts, waiting for the espada.

Gin made his way down the hall quickly, already expert at maneuvering the massive castle. Before the large twin doors, he hesitated and waited for them to open. When they did, the pink haired scientist Szayel Apollo Grantz, stumbled through, walking quickly away from the massive spirit energy. Gin stepped through, and walked over the chair among the balcony.

"Well, Gin. What did you discover?" Aizen asked him. Gin thought of her manicured nails, her perfectly cared for feet, lotioned legs, recently trimmed hair, the light pink blush that ran over her cheeks, and the little birthmark. In those little things, it became obvious that she enjoyed being a woman. Enjoyed caring for herself, but was very reluctant to let others know this, preferring to wear a tough girl appearance. Stripped and naked before him, that façade fell.

"She is a woman, m' lord." He said. Aizen knew the depth of what he said. She would be easy to manipulate. Easy to control. Women had so many little feelings…he was a master at abusing each and every one of those.

"Have Ulquiorra bring her to me. Your involvement is no longer directly required. Keep watch of Ulquiorra and interject when necessary." Aizen said shortly.

"Yes, Aizen Taicho."

Gin turned and left, fetching the green eyed espada. He wondered solemnly how many more lives would be ruined before he could achieve his goal. He thought of strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes…Haelyn would just be another victim. Nothing more. He had his goals and it didn't matter how many got hurt. He would avenge his beloved, no matter how long it took. He would distance himself from Haelyn. She shook his cold heart. Made him doubt his resolve. He thought of that star birthmark and sorrow pulled at him, clawing at his carefully guarded heart. He would need to hurry his plan. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to save them both.

Strawberry blonde shifted to silvery black.

He would save them both.


End file.
